Many graphical user interfaces such as network topology viewers or geographical map viewers contain lots of information that can be seen at different detail levels. Typically, when a user retrieves and displays an electronic map or network layout, the initial starting view of the map rarely matches the needs of the user. Most of these viewers contain features that allow a user to zoom, pan, or adjust detail level of what points of interest to display thereby providing the user the ability to adjust the information to a level that is understandable. In order for a displayed map to display a map containing an amount of information manageable by a user, the user has to determine whether to zoom in for more detail or zoom out for a more global perspective. Although the user has access to features for tailoring the perspective of the displayed view, the user spends needless time and effort to do so.
Clearly, it would be highly desirable if users were able to display an initial view perspective of electronic maps, network layouts, and the like which matched more closely the amount of information those users were capable of readily processing.